Who's your daddy? 2
by Yuki's real lover forever
Summary: If you've read the first Who's your daddy? and liked it, you'll love this one. This is the segual about Faith, she starts school and Akito would like to see her again. Read to find out what happens! Enjoy!Twist at the end! Another really long chapter!


It was a sunny morning and Faith was coming home from her first day at school. Momiji was alking her home and she was telling him everything about her first day. She had already made a new friend. His name was Leo. Everyone called Leo the Lion, but not Faith, she had a different name for him, best friend. They played on the play ground and at nap time they sleept next to each other. They were very hard to split up, but when Momiji arrived to take her home, Faith just said, "Good-bye Leo, I'll see you tomarrow!" she waved and smiled than ran to Momiji. "Brother Momiji, I had so much fun today! I have a best friend too. His name is Leo and we played together all day! You should meet him!" she was so happy.

"Sister Faith, did you tell him about us? That you're year of the rooster? Did you tell him about the zodiac thing?" Momiji was serious.

"No I didn't. I was going to tomarrow tho!" she was still smiling.

"You can't. You can't tell anyone, ok? If they found out than we would be caged and they would take you away from your mutti and your papa's. Be careful around him as well, the same thing would happed if you transformed. But Hatori would have to erase all of there memories, you wouldn't want that, would you?" Momiji asked his "sister".

"No, I wouldn't. I'll be careful and won't tell anyone from now one!" she was a little sad now, but still smiling. Then they arrived to her house and saw Hatori's car there. They ran up to the house together and saw Yuki on the floor, and Hatori looking at him. "Daddy? Daddy!!!" Faith started running at him, tears running down her face. Momiji held her back. Holding her tight to him, she tried to get away from him and get to Yuki.

"Faith." Tohru, Haru, and Kyo said at the same time. All shocked that she was here. They forgot that she ws coming here after school, they thought they were going to the main house. Hatori looked at the little girl crying, reaching out for her daddy. All he could say was, "Momiji, let her go. She has to see her dad." Momiji let the crying girl go, she ran to Yuki's side and starred at him.

"Daddy, you have to wake up! You just have to! You still have to protect me like you promised! Daddy!!!" she kept crying, then she started to shake him seeing if ge'll wake up. He didn't. "Uncle Hatori, what's wrong with Daddy? Tell me please!"

"He's had an asthma attack. He's unconnious right now, he hit his head pretty hard when he fell down. Faith, I'm sorry. I don't know if he's going to be ok." he looked at the little girl in the eyes and saw Yuki in her. Her eyes just let down more and more tears as she just thought of what would happen. She covered her eyes with her hands and placed her head on her dads shoulder. She sobbed and sobbed. Than she got up and ran to her room. She locked the door closed the window and sat on her bed in a ball and cried. haru and Kyo chased after her and pounded on the door shouting, "Faith! Open this door right now! Faith!" she didn't answer.

"Tohru, I think it's about time we go up and talk to her." Momiji said, Hatori got up than Momiji than Tohru she was still sad about Yuki. they walked up the stairs up to Tohru's old room which is now Faith's.

"Faith? It's Mommy, Brother Momiji, and Uncle Hatori. Please listen to us. We know what it's like losing someone you love, but it'll be ok, because Daddy Yuki isn't going to die!" said Tohru.

"She's right Faith, we've all lost someone we love and if he leaves he'll always be with you. But he won't leave, he's a fighter and he wont give up that easily. He'll fight deat off for you." said Hatori.

"And if you don't believe us thn just ask him yourself. He's here and open the door and you'll find out." said Momiji. She got up and kicked her bed tilting it up on it's side, then she punched the wall.

"Daddy's gone. Isn't he?" she asked.

"No he's not. Like I said he's right here. Come find out for yourself." said Momiji. Faith walked over to the door, unlocked it, and opened it slightly so only half her body and half her head would show. She was looking down, when she looked straight she saw Yuki. She smiled and slid the door open the rest of the way and ran at him. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her.

"Daddy, I thought you were gone!" she was crying, but they were happy tears. He held her and strocked her head and her hair.

"I love you, I would never leave you. Never." Yuki said.

"Um, Yuki, we have some bad news," said Haru. He just hung up the phone. "Akito just called, he needs to see Faith. Alone. Now." he was serious. Yuki just starred at him with his amethest eyes, than he moved his eyes to his daughters identical eyes. She just looked at him, and he looked at her. Than he pulled her tight to him.

"Let's go. Akito will have your head if we don't show up, I mean after what you did to him." said Yuki.

"I'll go, I'll be fine. I can protected myself against him." said little Faith. Tohru fixed her hair, brushed and cut her hair, than with her hair mid back and her blck pig tail starting at the top of her head and falling back, they got her ready. They put her in her little purple dress and light purple long sleeved shirt underneath, and her boots that were purple, they left. She was vrey serious. She just held tight onto her Daddy Yuki's hand and started to walk up the main house. The whole way she thought of what Akito was going to do to her. Soon they were at the main house.

"Come in, Faith. And Faith only." said Akito. Yuki held onto the door handle and slid it open, he kissed the top of her head and let go of her hand. She walked in and they slid the door shut. She sat down on her special seat. It was only a few months ago that she was excited to meet him. "Faith," Akito said watching a bird fly onto her shoulder. "So you started school today. Did you not?"

"No, I started school today. You're right." said Faith.

"And you met a little boy, what was his name, Leo. Right? Your best friend?" Akito asked knowing he was right.

"Yes, that's right." said Faith looking down. Another bird flew in and landed on her.

"So because you're getting educated it's time for me to educate you myslef," he walked over and grabbed her chin with his index finger and his thumb, making her look at him. "In a little room, the room that you Daddy Yuki was in. But your education will be different. Won't it?" he asked.

"Yes, Akito. Because I'm not by Daddy. Right? Or is it because I stood up to you and slapped you and punched you. I'm guessing the second one is right." than she slapped his hand way from her face.

"That's it! You little brat!!!" Akito shouted. He slapped her than grabbed her arm and pulled on it until it popped out of the socket. She screamed as loud as she could and cried. He threw her to the ground. She layed there for a while and Akito came up and picked her up, he slapped her throwing her against the wall. This time was worse, no one was there to protect her. Only her and Akito. Akito picked her up as high as he could and threw her to the wall, she bounced off and fell on the ground. She had a dislocated arm, a bloody nose, and cuts everywhere, but she still got up. She could here a song, one that will always be with her, it was Momiji's song. Than she made her way over the Akito and slapped him. He could only do one thing. He picked up a vase tht was on the table and threw in at her, hiting her right eye. She fell on the ground, than Akito picked up a whip from the wall and whipped her back. She screamed and he made scars. Finally everyone came and saw that her eyes was bleeding, we arm was dangling there,a nd Akito was whiping there. She was crying from her eyes. Tohru ran away, she couldn't see her daughter like that, she was going to be sick. Kyo, Haru, and Yuki held Akito back. Hatori and Momiji took her to Hatori's house. She was still crying, than everyone followed Hatori, Momiji, and Faith shortly after Akito calmed down. Hatori fixed her up, bandages, a sling for her arm, and a patch for her eye.

"Faith! Are you ok?" Haru shouted running into the room, he saw his daughter and ran over to her crying. Her held her close her his body. "Faith, I am so sorry." said Haru.

"Haru, is she ok?" shouted Kyo as he ran over to his little girl.

"Faith!" shouted Yuki as he saw what Akito did to her, he ran over and saw Haru holding her tight. Her legs hanging her arm and her head on his other arm. Tohru ran in last. She was sick.

"Faith...my baby. I'm so, so, so sorry Faith. I really am." Haru handed her over to Tohru, she placed Faith's legs on the floor and held her head, crying.

"It's ok. I'm fine." Faith said.

"No you won't! Do you see yourself?!" shouted Haru.

"Damnit! Would could we let this happen again, and this time is worse. Why is he always picking on you?" said Kyo.

"He's right, it's strange he's only worried about Faith. Maybe it's because she's the rooster." said Yuki.

"Who cares?! Look what he did to our little girl!" shouted Tohru.

"Please stop shouting. It's all my fault anyway. I should have seen it coming, but I didn't. I couldn't see it coming. And I should have. I'm sorry I caused you all so much pain, if you want I'll leave here and never come back. I'll stay at home ans school and always be with someone so he won't ever do that to me again. But now I'm mad because he didn't inly hurt me, he hurt my faimly too!" Faith got up and walked to Akito's room, she didn't knock she just came in. She walked up to Akito and slapped him, kicked him, and punched him. "Is this what you want? To make my life miserable and my family miserable?! HUH?! ANSWER ME AKITO!"

"I want you to feel what it's like to not have your parents around, to listen to me, to lern to be on your own." Akito said now on the ground from this little 5 year-old.

"So you only pick on me?! It's not right, you shouldn't pick on anyone!" she shouted. He looked at her and saw what he did, than he cried.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you this much! I only meant to-" Akito was cut off.

"To do what? KILL ME?!" Faith shouted. She was crying too.

"That's all you want to do, shout at me?" Akito got up. "It's not going to solve any of your problems, I guess you'll find out the hard way, won't you." he picked her up again and threw in a corner, than the whiped her legs as she was sitting with her knees close to her face, her hands on her head. "Do you think you could go against me and not pay the price?!" he said. This brang back memorise for Yuki that he didn't want, but this time was different it was his daughter! Those words echoed through his mind. Akito smiled, he enjoyed this, he really did.

"Stop it! Stop it! Please stop it!" shouted Faith over and over again. Just like Yuki did when he was her age so many years ago. She cried and cried, begged him to stop and he didn't. Yuki snapped. He went over and kicked Akito.

"If you ever hurt my daughter again, I'll do more damage and I won't hold back!" said Yuki, standing in front of his little girl. He picked her up, and carried her. "let's go home." said Yuki.

"Wait!" said Akito.

"Yes?" said Yuki.

"Faith, do you want to saty with me?" he asked her.

"No, I will never want to stay with you. I will never stay here as long as your here." she said wipping her tears.

"I'm sorry though." Akito was begging now.

"Sorry isn't enough. It will never be enough." said Faith and then Yuki carried her home.

**The next day at school...**

"Faith! What happened to you?" asked Leo. He looked just like Hiro when he was little.

"Oh, well I was riding my bike down hill and I fell off and the bie landed on me." Faith said. She coulnd't tell him that the head of her family beat her up.

"Oh, ok. Well I hope you will get better soon because than we can play on the jungle gym and have way more fun!" Leo was smiling.

"Yeah! Want to play hop scotch?" asked Faith.

"Sure!" said Leo. They make a hop scotch place and drew the squares with chalk. They got rocks and threw them. They played this until the bell rang. Then they went back to class, Momiji and Hatori can today to pick her up.

"Good-bye Leo. My Uncle hatori and Brother Momiji are here to take me home. See you tomarrow!" she sang, she waved while running to them. Then she turned around and jumped into Momiji's arms. And on the way home she told them about everything that happened that day.

"Look!" said Faith. She saw a rabbit. "A bunny!" Momiji put her down and she started to hop like a rabbit all the way home. Yuki, Kyo, and haru were outside waiting for her.

"Look, out little bunny is home from school." said Yuki.

"Boing, boing, boing." said Faith still hopping like a bunny. They all laughed.

**Later that night...**

Everyone showed up and had a great tie. Kisa, Hiro, Kaugra, Ayame, Shigure, Ritsu, and even Rin this time. They played games, and had a great time. At one point Momiji and Faith danced together. Soon everyone started to dance and have fun. Than they heard something from outside, a dog howl. "What did the doggy say Shigure?" asked Faith.

"A land slide. Near here. We better check it out." said Shigure.

"Faith you stay here with Momiji, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu, Kagura, and Rin." said Haru.

"No, I want to go. I want to help. Please." said Faith.

"Ok." said Haru, he only said yes because she gave him the "Puppy dog pout".

"Faith, put on your coat. It's cold out there." said Tohru. She still wasn't welling good from the night before. She was very sick.

"Ok Mommy!" said Faith. She skipped to the coat closet and pulled out her purple coat, most of her clothes were purple and black. This coat was purple but had black polka dots. They walked down the path and than they found the land slide, but before they cold investigate it, Tohru fell. "Mommy!" shouted Faith. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru rushed to her side.

"Tohru?" asked Kyo. "Can you hear me?" Kyo asked.

"She has a fever," said Yuki. "We should get her home. Hatori you can look at her than, ok?" asked Yuki.

"Yes, but first we have to get her there. Yuki, Kyo, and Haru, carry her. Momiji carry Faith, it'll go faster that way." said Hatori.

"Brother Momiji, will Mommy be ok?" Faith asked him.

"Yes. She'll be fine." said Momiji. _Or I hope so._ Thought Momiji. When they arrived back, they placed Tohru on the couch. Hatori went straight to work. He would occasionally go, "Hmmm, uh huh. Ok..." that we came up with his answer, this is going to be a hard one to take, everyone could see that in his expresion. "Everyone, Miss Tohru Honda here, has cancer." faith was the only not affected because she didn't kn ow what cancer was yet. Tohru began cryying and was everyone. All Faith knew was that it was bad if everyone was crying. She could only ask Hatori one thing. She walked up to him and pulled on his doctor's coat, he looked down at her. "Uncle Hatori, what's cancer?" she looked so inocent, he started to cry.

"Faith, cancer is a very bad thing," he kneed donw and held her shoulders looking her in the eyes. "Cancer, it-it kills people. It can rarely be stoped. Faith, you mommy, she might die." Faith fell into his arms and began to cry.

"Uncle Hatori? Why does everything bad happen to me? Why?" asked Faith.

"This is the curse of being the rooster. Everything bad will happen to you when you're young, your life will only get better. I promise you." said Hatori. They stayed like that for a while. Then she pulled away from him,

"Are you sure?" she asked him.

"Yes, yes I am." he smiled at him. Which is very, very, rare. But se can make people who don't smile,smile and people who don't cry, cry. Yes, people of the rooster end up being happy, and sad in there later years. Bur if you're year of the rooster than ask yourself, has my life really been like Faith's? Will my life become like Faith's? Who really know's is what I ask you. The only person who can make that decison about your life, if you. So live your life and always remember poor Faith who has lost everything, but still finds a smile. Just like Tohru and Momiji, they find a smile and so will you. If you believe that good things will happen, that they will and same thing with sad and bad things. Just always remember who you are and smile about it, don't care what other people think. Just be youself and be proud. That goes for everyone. All of you!


End file.
